


Si fuera necesario

by LunaIssabella



Category: Country Human, countryhuman - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multiverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: {...} jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño {...}





	Si fuera necesario

**Author's Note:**

> Esta pequeña historia está dedicada con mucho cariño a Tusbiki Rumiko, de parte mía y de mi beta.
> 
> Gracias por tanto. Un beso y un fuerte abrazo.
> 
> Advertencia: Aquí se hace referencia a un comic y un extra de la artista

**Si fuera necesario**

Rusia suspira con fastidio abriendo y cerrando cajas al azar luchando contra el polvo en el ático de su padre y su padrastro tratando de encontrar lo que fuera que su padre quería que usara en su boda próxima a celebrarse en tres días. El pensar en su boda le hace sonreír como idiota mientras mueve un par de cajas más que ya había revisado; pronto, piensa, estaría formalmente unido a su precioso México, incluso contaba las horas para que llegara el momento.

Mientras abre otra caja y una nueva humarada de polvo se eleva haciéndole estornudar, sus pensamientos pintados de rosa se van volviendo grises por el fastidio de tener que buscar lo que su padre quería darle. ¿URSS no podía simplemente decirle exactamente que era?, al parecer no y en cambio se había ido a una cita de medio día con su esposo. Está por sacar su celular para llamarlo exigiéndole que sea más especifico con lo que debía buscar cuando un brillo tras una caja llama su atención.

Curioso mueve la caja con cuidado encontrándose tras esta un espejo ovalado, no muy grande con bordes de oro y un intrincado diseño en sus esquinas. Por el estilo antiguo presume que debió pertenecerle a su abuelo, aunque le causa curiosidad el hecho de que está en tan buen estado y que no esté colgado en algún salón de la casa. Limpia un poco el polvo del espejo para ver en que tan buen estado está.

Su reflejo no se puede ver con claridad, solo alcanza a ver sombras moviéndose que poco a poco cobran forma hasta que en el espejo se refleja la imagen de sí mismo forzando a su precioso México de formas que le revuelven el estómago. Aunque no se puede escuchar a si mismo lee los labios de su reflejo llamando ''perra'' al tricolor mientras lo golpea y muerde en cada pedazo de piel accesible que no ha sido marcado aún; está tan sumido en la imagen que casi deja caer el espejo cuando su teléfono empieza a sonar.

Agitado deja el espejo sobre la caja más cercana para tomar su teléfono viendo en el identificador de llamadas que se trata de su pareja. Respira hondo un par de veces para que este no note lo alterado que está por lo que vio antes de contestar.

—México, cariño —saluda sonriendo tratando de escucharse tranquilo, aunque su corazón aún late enloquecido.

—¡Poste! Ven a la casa, la comida está casi lista y se te está haciendo tarde. Prometiste comer conmigo —la voz de su pareja suena alegre del otro lado de la línea, incluso un poco más aguda en lo que parece el comienzo de un berrinche.

—Voy para allá, no te preocupes llegaré justo cuando estés sirviendo —promete lanzándole un beso antes de colgar.

Levanta la vista hacia el espejo y la imagen que había desfilado ante sus ojos se ha esfumado, ¿había sido su imaginación? Mira su pantalla observando cada detalle de la foto de México que tiene como fondo de pantalla, era del día en que le pidió matrimonio; en la foto su pareja está sacándole la lengua a la cámara mostrando el anillo de forma presuntuosa y alegre. Desliza sus dedos con cuidado por la pantalla como si acariciara la mejilla de su pareja pensando en que jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño, ni mucho menos algo tan vil y cruel como lo que vio, a su alegre latino; se queda viendo un poco más la enorme sonrisa de México grabándola a fuego en su memoria.

—Pero si hace falta para tenerte siempre a mi lado —dice en voz alta para si mismo bloqueando su teléfono—, lo haré sin dudarlo.

Guarda su celular en su bolsillo tomando su ushanka, que dejo a un lado para no ensuciarla, colocándose antes de bajar con cuidado las escaleras del ático y cerrar tras de sí. Luego podría ir con su padre a buscar la dichosa cosa, ahora tiene un almuerzo con su pareja y lo menos que quiere es hacerlo enojar.

Cuando la habitación se queda por completo en silencio, sin señales de que nadie más va a interrumpir la calma de los objetos antiguos, una pequeña figura holográfica se materializa de la nada. Su pequeño cuerpo etéreo se desliza entre las cajas hasta llegar a la que tiene el espejo encima.

—Esto no debería estar aquí —dice a nadie en especial tomando el espejo entre sus pequeñas manos antes de desaparecer de la misma forma en la que llegó.


End file.
